


A New Place in the World

by Cordelia69



Series: Love above all else [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordelia69/pseuds/Cordelia69
Summary: Everyone has a place in the world, right?Missing pieces from season 3 episode 8. Slightly AU





	

_"A soldier should never play at politics, Aramis."_

_"Isn't that what you're doing?"_

The conversation with Aramis resounds in his mind and Treville can't think about anything else.

He was right and Treville knows it.

He taught him well. After all, if Savoy hadn’t happened, Aramis would be captain of the Musketeers now and not Athos. He has many flaws but he has more values. And diplomacy is one of these. If he lets his mind overcome his heart, Aramis could be a good politician if he put his mind it. And he could be except for the fact that the King doesn't want him near his wife and his son.

But Louis is dying and Treville knows is only a matter of time before the Queen Regent must choose a new Prime Minister. And she will need a young one by her side. One who could be the best choice not only for the Country in this time of war, but for her and the new King as well. And what is better that a good soldier, one of the best, and the biological father of the future King?

He needs to think about it, but not alone. And he knows who this person can be. He takes a piece of paper and a quill, writing a quick message, before calling a messenger.

"This is of great importance, so it must be delivered only to the Captain himself. Be quick and tell him that I expect a reply," he orders, giving the message to the boy who rushes out.

\---------------------

When Aramis arrives at the garrison, he finds only Porthos at their table. There's no trace of D'Artagnan or Athos.

"Where is Athos?" he asks Porthos, who looks up from his tankard.

"His office. When you were busy 'talking' to the Queen we went rescue Sylvie from Marcheaux's claws. She is injured so he's treating her," the big musketeer replies. There's something strange in how Porthos speaks, like if he finds what he just said, distasteful. Aramis doesn't know if it's because he was with the Queen when the others were doing their job or because he was with the Queen instead of supporting Athos, his lover, during this ordeal.

"And Milady came back," Porthos adds after a moment. So it's the second.

He nods, squeezing Porthos shoulder in thanks and sprints upstairs where the Captain's office is.

"Constance, didn’t I tell you that I can handle this while you rest?" Athos whispers, not turning to the sound of the door opening.

"I'm sorry, but I missed that speech," Aramis whispers, approaching him.

Athos turns toward him, burying his head in Aramis chest when his brother is mere inches away. "Thank God you're here," he whispers, his voice muffled in Aramis doublet.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't here to help you," Aramis says, running his fingers through Athos' hair.

"The Queen?" Athos asks, trying to change the subject. He stands up and lets Sylvie rest. Aramis notices that her back is covered in lashes and he supposes that it looked worse when they brought her at the garrison.

"You did a good job here," he says, watching Athos sitting at his desk.

"Thanks. Someone had to do it," he replies, sighing.

"I'm sorry, I should be with you instead of..." Aramis starts to apologize, but Athos halts him.

"It's not your fault. Between what happened with Grimaud and the pamphlets, you had a lot on your mind. And I don't blame you," he says.

"Anyway I was at the Palace and not with you," he tries again. "And Porthos told me about her," he adds after a moment.

Athos looks at him like he just hit him hard, and Aramis opens his mouth to say something.

"It was a shock at first. She's supposed to be in England right now and not here," Athos explains, stopping what Aramis was about to say.

"I'm s..." Aramis starts to reply.

"If you say once again you are sorry, I'll punch you so hard, you'll beg me to kick you," he threatens him. Aramis looks at him surprised, and then, when Athos grins, he breaks into a smile.

"Alright, I'll stop," he says, sitting.

"She thought me and Sylvie were together," Athos whispers, diverting his eyes from Aramis. "I care about her, she's teaching me to see the things differently, but she's not you. Not now, not ever," he explains, playing with the corner of a piece of paper.

"I know and you don't need to explain anything to me. And she's doing a great job, by the way," Aramis replies, smiling.

"What about the Queen? I know the King was furious about the pamphlets, especially about the Queen's lover. You need to be careful if you want to keep your head on your shoulders," Athos states. It is already bad that Aramis is not very welcomed at the Palace at the moment and this thing could be the last straw.

"She was distressed and angry. I proposed to talk with the King but she refused, stating that she'd handle it herself. But it's not her or the King's rage I fear. It's Treville. We fought about the negotiations with Spain. He doesn't understand why I had to do that. From the moment I came back it's like I don't have a place here anymore. And it seems worse than four years ago," he confesses, closing his eyes. He's tired and angry, and the ordeal of the day is taking its toll on him. He doesn't hear Athos moving until he feels his lover's hand on his shoulder, and he groans.

"Aramis, is everything alright?" Athos asks when he feels Aramis tenses up under him.

"Yes, I'm s..." he starts to reply but stops. "He handcuffed me and he let me hanged from a beam all day. My shoulders and arms hurts, that's all. And I'm tired," he explains, leaning against him.

"Don't worry. I'd let you lay down on my bed but it's already taken so, why don't we go to your room? Sylvie is sleeping and I can ask one of the others to keep an eye on her," Athos states, helping Aramis stand. He doesn't say anything about the unshed tears he sees in Aramis' eyes, but he hugs him anyway, giving a light kiss when he releases him.

They're about to leave when a light knock on the door startles them.

"Athos? I'm sorry to disturb you but there's a messenger from the palace," Porthos whispers, opening the door a little.

"Aramis, go on, I'll catch up with you in a moment," he says, guiding his lover toward the door.

"Porthos, can you stay with Sylvie while I talk with him?" he asks, motioning to the messenger that they'll talk outside the office. The big musketeer nods and Aramis, after a small smile, leaves too.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but the Minister said it's urgent," the messenger tells him, handing the piece of paper to him. He reads it, knowing that Treville will expect a reply. And he also knows that he can't let a messenger deliver it. He leaves the boy outside, while he retrieves his doublet in the office and then he mounts Roger, heading to the Palace.

\---------------------

When he hears the knock on the door, he knows Athos received his message.

"Come," he says to the still closed door, while he stands from his chair.

"I suppose you waited for a reply from me," the Captain begins, closing the door and leaving the messenger behind.

"Yes, but I expected a letter, not you in person," Treville replies, smiling.

"When you mention Aramis, you can't expected that I don't burst into your office for an explanation," he states, serious. "He already told me about your disagreement on the negotiations. And if you asked me here so we can talk about a punishment for him, you have to know that what he's bearing now is enough,".

"Yes and no. It's because our 'disagreement' I called you, but not for a punishment. He said something that made me think. I was a soldier and now a politician. Even if we don't want to, we have to play at politics. We follow orders because someone else decides that. Someone who wants his political return. Working with the Cardinal taught me that politics is everywhere and in the past few years I really realize that. I don't condone how Aramis did it but his intentions were good. He saw what this war is doing to the people, and he suffers it the most because of his heritage. The King is dying and the Queen will be Regent soon. She will need someone beside that understand her completely. Someone who will be good to her and her son. And we don't forget about the fact that he has not only military training, but ecclesiastic too," Treville tells him.

"And don't forget about his charm. He could persuade anybody to do what he wants. And I already picture all those pompous ambassadors and ministers," he says, smiling.

"So you think that I can retire when the Council will appoint the Queen as Regent," Treville replies, grinning.

"Only if she'll agree about it," Athos concedes. "Do you think he'll accept this position? Because it's something completely different from what he is used to," he adds after a moment.

"You all have found your place in this world. Now it's time that Aramis finds his," Treville states. "And he'll have you by his side whenever he needs," he adds, concluding the conversation.

Athos looks at him surprised and after a moment of silence, he nods, smiling. Treville lets him leave after the Captain promises that he will do everything in his power to help Aramis in this new adventure.


End file.
